


At the helm

by Luna_Vadash



Series: Assassin's Creed - Kinktober [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Cane Porn, Kinktober, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crops, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Vadash/pseuds/Luna_Vadash
Summary: "Master Kenway, I'm not sure it's a good idea," Shay whispered, his voice trembling with concern, but he tried to mask it by clearing his throat.Shay had been in the Order for four months, and for at least six weeks he had been the personal lover of the Grand Master Haytham Kenway.Over the past few weeks, he had realized that Haytham belonged to the people with unlimited imagination and insatiable lust. Until now, it didn't bother him, quite the opposite. He was delighted with both his lover's ideas and his technique. However, that? That was crazy."Of course it's a good idea. Now undress and stand at the helm."
Relationships: Shay Cormac/Haytham Kenway
Series: Assassin's Creed - Kinktober [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949170
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	At the helm

**Author's Note:**

> This is another work with prompts from Kinktober. I used here:  
> Prompt 2 - Anal sex  
> Prompt 4 - Teasing  
> Prompt 7 - nipple clamps  
> Prompt 10 - whip/cane/riding crop

"Master Kenway, I'm not sure it's a good idea," Shay whispered, his voice trembling with concern, but he tried to mask it by clearing his throat.

Shay had been in the Order for four months, and for at least six weeks he had been the personal lover of the Grand Master Haytham Kenway.

Over the past few weeks, he had realized that Haytham belonged to the people with unlimited imagination and insatiable lust. Until now, it didn't bother him, quite the opposite. He was delighted with both his lover's ideas and his technique. However, that? That was crazy.

"Of course it's a good idea. Now undress and stand at the helm," whispered Haytham. His warm breath brushed the younger man's neck, delicately as a butterfly's wing. The man's low lustful voice sent a shudder through Shay's body. He knew perfectly well how this night would end. Soon he would be moaning and begging.

Shay sighed softly, reaching for the belts on his chest. He unbuckled them and carefully set his weapon aside, proceeding by taking off his gloves and the hidden blade. Then, with a mischievous smile, he turned to face Haytham, slowly beginning to unbutton his coat, revealing the thin white shirt beneath it. He felt Haytham's lust-filled gaze, and that only encouraged him more. He tossed his coat aside and reached for the buttons of his pants, but before he could grab the first one, he heard a whistle in the air, followed by a slap on his hand. He furrowed at the stinging sensation of his skin and looked up at the man in front of him.

There was a smirk on Haytham's face, as he held a black riding crop in his hands that had left a red mark on Shay.

"Ah-a, I'll take care of it myself," he said calmly, but there was a hidden threat in his voice. One that made Shay gulp.

Shay went back to his shirt, unbuttoning it and slowly pulling it off. As another layer of cloth fell on the deck of the ship and Shay's skin was covered only with the gentle glow of the moon, Haytham let out a soft gasp.

He had a beautiful lover, and the scars that covered his body only added to his charm.

Haytham slowly moved his gaze over the man, soon followed by the riding crop.

The leather tip gently circled around the left nipple and then followed down his ribs and belly until he reached his manhood hidden under the fabric of his breeches.

Shay held his breath, fearing the strike that never came. Haytham was playing games. He was teasing him.

He ran the riding crop along his cock several times, and Shay couldn't help but groan, which only brought another smile to the Grand Master's face.

Finally, however, he took the riding crop away from the man's body, to strike him at the stomach. He didn't do it hard. There was only a slightly reddened trace left near his navel. Shay knew perfectly well that Haytham could have cut his skin without problems, if he wanted to.

Cormac bit his lip, choking back a groan as another blow struck his chest.

"Very good. You have to be quiet; you don't want the Coast Guard to hear you, do you?"

Haytham was visibly amused as he aimed at the man's thighs this time. However, his plan was completely different. He was going to make Shay sing more beautifully than a siren. And he was going to make Shay sing just for him.

"Take your steering wheel, Captain Cormac," he ordered.

Shay complied, wrapping his hands around the handles. He felt the familiar polished wood under his fingers, one he knew so well. He had travelled so many miles on this ship, so much had changed in his life. Only the Morrigan was constant and unchanging. It was his safe place. And now it was a place where once again he will become one with his lover.

Haytham stepped behind the man and seemed to put his arms around him. Shay closed his eyes as he relished the moment. Maybe he was wrong, after all? Maybe Haytham was going to be gentle and loving today?

Shay quickly dismissed the vision as he felt small metal teeth tighten on his nipples. He let out a silent moan and opened his eyes. He tried to pull back, making the clasps pull his nipples tighter. It was only then that he noticed Haytham had slipped the link chain with the clamps behind the spokes of the wheel, preventing Shay from pulling away.

"Hands on the helm, Shay," the man purred in his ear. Shay could hear how pleased Haytham was with his new idea. Smug bastard.

But Shay said nothing and obeyed again, watching Haytham tie his wrists to the handles.

Once Shay would have had no problem freeing himself. However, a few weeks before, he had personally shown Haytham how to tie permanent knots. He didn't think Haytham would ever use this knowledge against him.

How wrong he was.

"This position suits you."

Satisfied as ever, Haytham began to run his hands over the younger man's body, watching his reactions happily.

His lips trailed down his neck, kissing his skin carefully. Only when he got closer to the most sensitive place behind Shay's ear, he decided to use his teeth and leave his mark there. At the same time, the silence of the night was disturbed by a moan louder than ever, escaping Shay's throat.

Haytham stepped back.

Shay heard the rustle of clothes and guessed that Haytham was just taking off his coat. He soon felt hands on his body, which quickly unzipped and lowered his pants.

Shay shivered as Haytham pulled away again, taking his warmth with him. The night was chilly, and the sea breeze puffed Shay's naked body with goosebumps.

Although maybe it was not cold at all but excitement instead? Desire? Thirst? Shay couldn't tell.

"Haythaaaaah!" he shouted as he felt the strike of a crop. Haytham used more force this time, smacking him straight on his right buttock. Shay instinctively tried to get his hips to the side but accidentally moved away from the helm as he did so, causing the clamps to pull on his nipples again.

"That wasn't very smart, Shay. I strongly advise you not to move."

"A-aye"

Shay could feel the smug grin that surely adorned the older man's face in that moment.

Haytham happily gave Shay a few more strokes, marking the young man's buttocks with patches in all shades of red. Shay tried not to move, he tried to endure the teasing and strikes, but he still couldn't keep himself absolutely still. Every now and then clamps pulled on his nipples stronger, sending waves of pleasure down his body. Every time the sudden heat wave that washed over his body cumulated between his legs, making his cock hotter and harder with every stroke of Haytham's crop.

When another blow didn't come, as Shay was expecting it, he finally let out a sigh. He had heard Haytham put away the crop and thought that this was the end of his torment. He really wanted it, because the constant pressure on his tender nipples and the sensation coming from his buttocks made his dick hard, and its tip shone in the moonlight adorned with droplets of precum.

"Master ..." Shay whispered in a low voice filled with desire. He wanted Haytham to prepare him now and fuck for the rest of the night. He knew it had to come to this. And he was getting impatient. As much as he loved when Haytham was making his ass red, he needed his dick the most.

"My apologies, I made a mistake, Shay."

The younger man tensed at the words. Instinctively, he tried to turn to look at his lover. Haytham would never admit a mistake so openly! And it scared Shay.

"I made a mistake. This pattern does not suit your buttocks at all," Haytham explained, and Shay wanted to burst out laughing right into his face, at that point.

"Oh, really? What are you going to do then? Correct it?" he laughed, unable to believe the absurdity of Haytham's words.

However, the single spank that made him gasped, surprised him.

"Excellent idea, Master Cormac. Luckily, I have the right tool with me," he assured, giving Shay another hard spank.

The smile faded from the young captain's face. He swallowed at the leather cane that Haytham held in his hands. He had already felt it once. He couldn't sit still after that, but he remembered how excited he was then. And he wanted it now too.

"Ten? Fifteen? You spoke very rudely to me, a moment ago. You should tittle your superiors. Let it be five for punishment and ... ten for my pleasure." Haytham said, forcing Shay to rest his chest against the helm.

"And you will count," he added.

The cane was one of Haytham's favourite tools. It left beautiful red stripes on Shay's buttocks and he could strike both at once. Also, it was a very elegant tool, black and covered in leather.

The first strike wasn't strong.

"One"

The second, a bit stronger, but still bearable.

"Two"

The third landed on Shay's thighs, leaving a single red line. And then another two strikes left red lines, each almost perfectly parallel to the previous one.

Haytham continued canning the younger man, listening to the numbers he said, each one louder than the previous preceded by groans, sighs, growls, and moments later, delightful screams.

"Thirteen!" Shay shouted, his fingers gripping the wheel so hard his knuckles turned white. He didn't think the next strike would come so soon; he hadn't had time to prepare. Haytham aimed from underneath, making Shay stand on tiptoe, the clamps tugging at his nipples harder than ever. Fifteenth, a quick blow sent him at the helm again.

"Fourteen. And fifteen," he groaned, leaning his head against his hand. He could feel sweat beads down his temple, his buttocks and thighs throbbing and stinging, and his dick was painfully hard. He didn't even notice that precum was dripping from his cock.

Haytham put down the cane and walked over to his lover, placing his hands on red, swollen buttocks. He massaged them gently, with circular movements, bringing some relief to his body.

'You did well,' he whispered in Shay's ear, 'I'm proud of you. My brave boy," he purred, biting his ear lobe lightly.

"Please ..." Shay whispered.

He didn't need to say more. Haytham knew perfectly well what he wanted and needed right now.

He pulled a small bottle of oil from the pocket of his breeches and poured some onto his hand. Then he parted Shay's buttocks and slid one of his long fingers into him. He knew his body well, therefore he knew where his prostate was, so he didn't hesitate to press on it almost immediately, making Shay groan, loud and unscrupulous.

Haytham smiled at the sound, stretching slowly. Shay was extremely tight and needed a bit of preparation every time they had sex. It was one of the few things in this world that never ceased to surprise Haytham.

Soon a second finger joined the first one, Haytham tried to prepare his lover quickly and efficiently, but he was extremely turned on himself and didn't know how long he could hold back.

"There, that's it. Haytham, enough!"

"My, my, so impatient," Haytham couldn't help but be a little mocking.

Yet he unbuttoned his breeches and finally filled Shay with a quick, forceful movement.

He immediately began to move hard and fast, his hands on the captain's hips. Haytham set a rhythm that would be best for both of them, but he did not fail to savour Shay's lovely wet hole, that had welcomed him so eagerly. Shay was a wonderful lover. And his pleasure-filled moans filled the silence of the night.

"You sing beautifully," whispered Haytham. He reached his hand under the man's knee and lifted his leg so that he could dig into him even deeper, at an angle that would allow him to strike right into Shay's prostate.

Shay quickly lost his sense of reality, all he felt was the pleasure that filled his body. Lust fogged his mind, suddenly he had no thoughts left. The Order and Brotherhood did not exist at this moment, the harbour guard long forgotten, there was nothing left but Haytham's cock, which had so wonderfully filled him.

Haytham lifted Shay's leg slightly higher. He felt like he was about to come by himself, so he released the younger man's hip and grabbed his cock, to stroke it fast. As he felt Shay throbbing in his hand, he pulled out almost completely and then entered him again with one smooth and strong movement, aiming at his prostate.

Shay came, screaming loudly. Haytham unclamped the man's nipple and pinch it himself, making Shay scream louder, as he tightened on the dick still inside him. Haytham came, filling Shay with his hot seed. He let out a low groan as he wrapped arms around Shay to pull him as close as possible. He wanted to make him his, to mark him, to fill him. He bit on his arm and finally slipped out of his ass.

After both of them had calmed their breathing, Shay rested his head on the steering wheel. If not for it, he would probably have fallen to the ground, because he felt as if his legs were made of cotton wool.

That's why he preferred sex in bed, at least he didn't have to go anywhere after that.

"You were wonderful," Haytham assured. He fixed his pants and finally freed Shay's wrists, assuring the man and making sure he wouldn't fall. He freed his second nipple and gently massage it.

"And the guards...?"

"I paid them. Nobody's in the port," laughed Haytham. "I couldn't let someone interrupt us. And I prefer when you sing just for me"


End file.
